


My Muse

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android!Gavin Reed, Art, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Human Nines, Human RK900, Love Confessions, M/M, Sketchbook, artist!Nines, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Nines has a sketchbook he calls his “Gavin Sketchbook”. It’s full of drawings of Gavin, cause he’s stupid and stupidly in love. GV200 gets his hands on said sketchbook. Feelings are had and confessed.Not quite a Drabble but short enough to almost be considered one? It’s pretty short.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215





	My Muse

Richard “Nines” Stern, and GV200, aka Gavin, were currently off-duty. The two of them were spending time in Nines’ apartment. Gavin was playing with Nines’ cat, Mittens, and Nines was in the corner drawing in his sketchbook.

It wasn’t his usual sketchbook however, the one he always had on him. It was his “Gavin sketchbook” because, as the name implies, it was filled with drawings of Gavin, and Gavin alone. Honestly, Nines shouldn’t have had that sketchbook out with Gavin so close but really, he couldn’t help it. Gavin looked positively  _ radiant _ right now, LED a calm steady blue, and a grin on his face as he played with Mittens. Nines kept his glances at Gavin brief, he didn’t want Gavin to realize he was drawing  _ him. _

While he was shading the drawing, he looked up at where Gavin was to check the lighting on his face, but Gavin wasn’t there anymore. “Whatcha drawing?” Gavin said from right next to him and Nines jumped, immediately slamming the sketchbook shut.

“Nothing.” He said quickly, and Gavin laughed.

“Sure Nines. That’s  _ real  _ believable. C’mon can I see it?”

“No.” 

“What? Why not?” He furrowed his brows in thought. “Is it filled with naked people?”

Nines sighed. “...sure, Gavin.”

Gavin pouted. “C’mon Nines, lemme seeee.”

“No.” He picked up one of his other sketchbooks. “You can look at this one though.”

Gavin groaned. “I don’t  _ wanna  _ look at that one. I wanna look at the one you don’t want me to see.”

“Well I don’t want you to see it, so no.”

Gavin glared at him before promptly tackling him, the absolute child. “Lemme see it, fucker!”

Nines rolled over, pinning Gavin to the ground and raising the sketchbook high above his head. “No. I don’t want to.”

Gavin laughed and Nines was momentarily confused before Gavin suddenly bucked his hips up, throwing Nines off balance, which Gavin quickly took advantage of by flipping them over. Now he was on top of Nines and he reached for the sketchbook. In a moment of panic, Nines threw the sketchbook to the other side of the room. They both looked at each other for a moment before scrambling towards the sketchbook. Gavin got there first, grabbing the sketchbook with a triumphant “Ha!” before Nines pinned him to the floor, wrestling the sketchbook out of his hands. Then Gavin flipped them again, grabbed the sketchbook, and sat heavily on Nines’ hips, holding it high above his head.

God, Gavin was heavy. But that’s what happens when you’re made of plastic and metal. He pinned Nines’ hands above his head in one hand before lowering the sketchbook to eye level with the other. “Nines, calm down it’s not a big deal. I’m not gonna judge you.” He said as Nines struggled underneath him. Then he opened the sketchbook with one hand and Nines sagged in defeat. It was too late. 

Gavin’s eyes widened and his LED flashed between yellow and red. “I- is this me?”

In a moment of bitter saltiness Nines responded with, “No. It’s Danny Devito. Yes it’s you, who the fuck does it look like?”

Gavin laughed softly. “I dunno why you were so worried about me seeing this. It’s just a drawing.” He said, then he turned the page and frowned. Nines flinched.Gavin turned another page. God, Nines was blushing so badly. He was so embarrassed. And the fact that Gavin was sitting on him certainly didn’t help things. 

Gavin flipped through page after page after page. Nines knew what he was seeing. It was just Gavin. Slowly, Gavin spoke. “Nines… why is this sketchbook filled entirely with drawings of me?” 

“Because- because you’re a good subject.”

Gavin laughed. “I don’t even  _ need  _ to scan you to know that’s bullshit.”

“But you are!”

“Well obviously!” Gavin said, gesturing to the sketchbook. “But that’s not the  _ reason _ you have a sketchbook filled with drawings of me. So what’s the reason?”

Nines said nothing. Gavin wasn’t dumb. And the way he’d drawn them. He’d poured his heart and soul into each and every one of those drawings. It made it obvious how he felt about Gavin.

“Because it seems to me,” Gavin said, “like you have a crush on little old me.”

Nines face was on fire. He looked away from Gavin and flinched when he chuckled softly.

“Nines you’re a dumbass.” Gavin put Nines sketchbook down. Then there were hands on his face and, “I like you too.” And then Gavin was kissing him. And Nines felt like he could fly. He kissed back eagerly. 

“Gavin, I don’t just like you-” he started.

“Well that’s good because otherwise it’d be really awkward when I tell you that I love you.” 

Nines blinked at him, then beamed. “I love you too.”

And really, could you blame him for kissing him again? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Leave kudos if you liked it and if you really want to make my day leave a comment, I live on those.


End file.
